Où tu lira tout
by linaewen ilca
Summary: Ne comprends-tu pas que tu fais souffrir mon cœur,Champ de ruines où je pleure,Je ne sais plus quelles sont mes larmes,dans ce sang... voilà ce qu'écris Duo pendant une mission.sentiments et missions,tout commence par heero...one shot. RAR
1. Où tu lira tout

**_Où tu lira tout._**

Auteur : Linaewen ilca

Genre : PG, One-shot, Romance

Base : Gundam Wing.

Couple : Ah ah….. bon c du classique mais bon, j'crois qu'on aime tous

Disclaimer : bon hé bien non ! Y sont pas à moi ! ! ! mais même un ça irait quoi ! ! pensez y pour Noël ! nan plus sérieusement un poster avec une chtite dédicace c cool aussi et c plus accessible loool !

Bonne lecture et merci d'être là.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**« Ne comprends-tu pas que tu fais souffrir mon cœur**

**Champ de ruines où je pleure**

**Je ne sais plus quelles sont mes larmes,**

**Dans tout ce sang**

**Tes mot sont ces lames**

**Desquelles je dépends**

**Et si Shinigami n'était pas ce que tu crois ?**

**Si ma mort c'était toi… »**

Duo posa son stylo lorsqu'on frappa a la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au mur. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était enfermé à écrire.

Ne voulant pas faire attendre plus longtemps son visiteur, Duo se leva, cacha son précieux carnet de satin noir et ouvrit.

Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il reconnut le petit blond.

- Quatre ! Ben entre, tu sais bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu !

Duo lui sourit franchement ce qui sembla rassurer quelque peu le jeune Arabe.

Quatre hocha la tête et pénétra dans la chambre, que l'Américain partageait en temps normal avec Heero.

- Désolé de te déranger Duo mais ça faisait un moment que tu étais enfermé et comme les autres ne sont toujours pas rentrés…

- Pas encore rentrés ? Attend Quatre tu es là depuis quand ? demanda soudainement l'Américain

- Environ 2 heures ! pourquoi ? répondit machinalement le concerné

- Mais tu ne devais pas rentrer que ce soir toi ?

Quatre prit une petite inspiration, bon s'il lui fallait tout expliquer…

- Je vais te résumer : Je suis bien partis pour effectuer ma mission sur la colonie XC192.24370 mais elle s'est achevée plus tôt que prévu… Oz est intervenu, j'ai du m'éloigner pour amoindrir les dégâts ! J'avais trouvé les documents que les Mads voulaient, assez rapidement grâce aux maganacs, alors j'ai décidé de rentrer plus tôt, et lorsque j'ai pénétré dans la planque… je t'ai senti …

Le prince des sables n'en dit pas plus. Il n'en avait pas l'utilité d'ailleurs car Duo avait fort bien comprit l'allusion et le prit manifestement bien, en ironisant.

- Ton empathie a fait des siennes quoi !

Quatre rougit un peu, puis planta son regard dans celui du natté avec un air que ce dernier lui connaissait bien : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ! ? Explique ! »

Duo soupira. Il savait que Quatre, toujours diplomate, ne forcerai jamais les choses, mais là après tout, il avait vraiment besoin d'un conseil, et qui mieux que son meilleur ami pouvait le faire ?

- Je m'inquiète pour Heero ! avoua l'Américain

Quatre ne broncha pas, le laissant poursuivre même si intérieurement, il hurlait pour son ami.

- Il est partit il y a peu, en avance sur ce qui était prévu … 4 heures exactement, et il est partit alors qu'on s'était accroché sur ce foutu plan ! !

- Le plan de sa mission ? intervint le jeune blond.

Duo acquiesça et se leva.

Quatre se passa la main dans les cheveux. Allons bon, les Mads ne tournaient pas ronds. Depuis deux ans déjà ils se battaient tous ensemble, depuis deux ans ils avaient prit l'habitude de vivre ensemble, de se soutenir et surtout d'agir ensemble, et voilà que leurs professeurs respectifs les envoyaient tous séparément à des endroits opposés les uns des autres, tout ça pour avoir la vague instruction de ramener des documents cachés, et dans le cas de Quatre gravée dans une longue pierre fine et noire dissimulée dans un stylo. C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Ce n'est pourtant pas comme s'ils étaient incompétents en groupe ! Loin de là !. Quatre avait beau se creuser la tête et mettre tout son feeling de fin stratège sur cette question, la réponse restait floue voire inexistante.

Un rouleau entra dans son champ de vision et sans trop savoir pourquoi il le saisit, réalisant plus tard que c'était Duo qui le lui donnait. Duo s'assit sur le lit aux côtés du blond, la mine sombre. Quatre commença a paniquer un peu, lui, le gai luron dans un état pareil ? L'optimiste… ? ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Il déplia le papier et découvrit le plan d'une base. Rien de bien extraordinaire en somme, si ce n'est les failles qui semblaient bien trop évidentes.

- Il comptait passer par où ? interrogea Quatre

- Justement ! ! Il pensait passer par la faille Est, la plus proche du bâtiment contenant les soit disant docs des Mads, classés « X ». L'ennui c'est que les MS sont également très proches, et qu'ils le coinceront sûrement par là. Il est donc obligé de prendre l'une des trois autres directions… mais pour cela il faut qu'il passe par le bâtiment principal. Il va se retrouver fait comme un rat à la moindre erreur ou retard et si ce n'est pas ça, m'est d'avis que ces MS ne sont pas là pour rien, et qu'ils l'attendent ! Si toi, Wufei et Trowa avez réussi à récupérer ce qu'il vous fallait, et même si Oz n'est pas particulièrement brillant, il possède en son sein quelques hommes assez clairvoyants !

- Tu penses à Merquize et Kushrénada ? fit le blond en relevant brusquement la tête

Le châtain se contenta de hocher la tête. Quatre ouvrait grands les yeux devant ce qui éclatait devant lui. Comment Heero ne l'avait-il pas vu ? C'était tout bonnement impossible !.

- C'est du suicide ! répliqua Quatre, plus pour lui même que pour Duo qui, il supposait, le savait déjà. Ce dernier lui confirma amèrement ses pensées.

- Je sais ! La seule chose qu'il a trouvé à me dire c'est : « Hn » et « I'm a perfect soldier » ! j'ai essayé de le retenir il n'a rien voulut entendre, il est même partit à la va vite ! Je ne pouvais pas bouger d'ici, de un parce que j'attendais la confirmation de la réception des documents que j'ai récupéré il y a deux jours par G, de deux parce que j'aurai laissé la planque à qui voulait la prendre, et de trois parce que j'étais seul dans cette entreprise et que manifestement il fallait être en groupe et que vous n'étiez pas prévenus !

Duo tripotait sa tresse de façon nerveuse et Quatre dû presque la lui arracher des mains pour qu'il se calme.

- Il faut le rattraper, et vite ! Sa mission ne commence que demain, si ce qui est inscrit sur ce plan est exact ! lui expliqua le plus calmement possible l'Arabe avant de sortir en trombe et de saisir le téléphone.

Pendant ce temps Duo fouillait la pièce pour savoir où Heero avait pu aller exactement. Il trouva une adresse griffonnée sur un minuscule bout de papier. Il le glissa dans une de ses poches, attrapa son flingue posée sur la table et sortit non sans vérifier qu'il portait biens ses lames dissimulées un peu partout.

Quatre l'attendait dans le hall.

- J'ai pu joindre Trowa, on se retrouve sur L2, il va essayer de prévenir Wufei et de se renseigner, intervint-il en voyant Duo

- Ok, on peut y être dans moins de 8 heures si on prend une navette avec nos Gundams à bord !

- Oui, inutile de se faire plus remarquer .

Quatre ouvrit la porte sur ces mots , Duo à sa suite. La journée commençait mal, ils montèrent dans leur Gundam et se dirigèrent vers l'aérospatial le plus proche afin de récupérer une navette qu'ils avaient dérobées et camouflée depuis un bon moment déjà, « au cas où… ».

Quatre enclencha le pilote automatique après que Duo ai programmé leur destination, et se laissa tomber dans son siège.

« Heero, qu'as tu fais ? » pensa-t-il

Duo interrompit ses pensées.

- Allons, ne te tracasse pas plus Qua-chan ! De toute façon, nous allons le retrouver ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui dire, subitement, et si jamais il fait la moindre connerie il aura non seulement la mère poule mais aussi Shinigami sur le dos, crois moi !

Duo lui fit un sourire sincère qu'il sortait si rarement avant de passer à une expression d'une détermination quelque peu comique à laquelle Quatre ne résista pas. Il retrouvait le Duo motivé qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps. La situation n'était peut-être pas si catastrophique que ça.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trowa raccrocha, encore un peu sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Heero dans une mission suicide ?

Il avait beau se morigéner, Trowa ne put s'empêcher de penser au pire.

Malgré l'habitude de Heero de faire des choses inconsidérées comme activer l'autodestruction de Wing avec lui à son bord ou sauter d'un immeuble de 20 étages, il ne le faisait jamais sans une bonne, voir, excellente raison.

Hors justement, cette mission ne menait à rien ! des documents parmi tant d'autres…

Il n'entendit même pas Catherine l'appeler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne une tape sur l'épaule ;

- Tu m'écoutes dis ?

- Pardon ?

Catherine leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Je te demandais, pour la troisième fois, qui c'était au téléphone Trowa ! ?

- Un ami… Cath, je dois y aller, je reviens dès que possible, Ok ?

- … Bon… je préviendrai tout le monde. Fais attention à toi Trowa… tu me le promets ?

Trowa la considéra un moment. Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux, obscurcissant ses grands yeux ambrés. Il attrapa une boucle de ses cheveux châtains, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- C'est promis !

Il souleva la tenture du chapiteau et s'en fut, sans se retourner. Il devait trouver Wufei.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Duo s'était endormi. Quatre poussa un soupir, mi soulagé, mi inquiet. Il passa dans le cockpit pour voir où ils étaient précisément, ce avec le moins de bruits possibles.

Duo allait dormir pendant un bon moment encore, aussi s'installa-t-il afin d'admirer la vue. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans l'espace. Il aurait préféré y revenir pour une autre raison que cette stupide guerre !.

Son esprit se tourna vers Heero. Leur chef… il était en vie, il le sentait, mais aussi tant… tourmenté ? délaissé ? triste ?

Il ne savait pas, il était beaucoup trop loin d'Heero pour définir clairement ses sentiments malgré son empathie.

A bout de nerfs, Quatre se décida à fermer les yeux pour se reposer.

Comme on lui répétait trop souvent : il fallait qu'il s'occupe un peu de lui !

Il sourit à cette allusion et sentit aussitôt un parfum bien connu, qui le faisait toujours rêver.

Il se laissa bercer par cette sensation et s'endormit, ses rêves parcourus d'une couleur émeraude.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A des milliers de kilomètres d'eux un jeune homme courait. A perdre haleine, à s'écrouler pour ne plus se relever, pour sauver sa vie, pour réussir sa mission.

Le japonais se plaqua brusquement contre un mur et bloqua sa respiration. Il entendit nettement une troupe de soldat passer dans le couloir qu'il avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Heero enleva la sécurité de son arme et glissa sa précieuse disquette dans son spandex.

Ca serait plus dur que prévu. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Si ses compagnons ignoraient pourquoi ces documents étaient si important, lui possédait toutes les clefs du mystère bien qu'il refuse catégoriquement de les livrer pour l'instant.

Une alarme retentit au dessus de lui et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Non, il ne devait ,voire ne pouvait pas avoir peur maintenant. Il s'élança dans un couloir à sa droite et asséna un coup sur la nuque du premier soldat qu'il vit. Ce dernier s'écroula à ses pieds.

Heero reprit sa route sans oublier de déclencher les bombes qu'il avait placées sur son chemin, il avait déjà survécut à de nombreuses explosions. Celles-ci ne seraient pas pires.

La sortie était enfin en vue et les troupes étaient encore derrière lui , freinées ou trop occupées par les explosions des bombes. Le jour où Oz comprendrait leur stratégie, il neigerait en enfer. A cette pensée l'image de Duo le frappa, mais il la refoula au fin fond de son esprit.

Trop occupé par ses tourments, il trébucha et manqua de chuter sur le corps inerte d'un soldat.

Heero tâta son pouls, faible mais vivant. Il fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas passé par là, à l'aller. Comment cet homme avait-il pu se retrouver dans cet état ?

Un léger éclat argenté attira son attention, la disquette avait manifestement glissé hors de son spandex. Il l'attrapa et courut ventre à terre, en voyant de lourds panneaux en fer commençant a se fermer devant et derrière lui. Il passa in extremis sous la première porte métallique mais tout était trop juste.

- Merde !… lâcha-t-il les dents serrées

Heero passa à plat ventre sous le dernier panneau, manquant d'y laisser sa main et au comble du malheur pour lui, l'objet de sa présence dans cette maudite base : la disquette et les documents.

Son bras le faisait souffrir, la balle qu'il avait reçue dans sa fuite avait du s'enfoncer, avec ses dernières acrobaties, et du sang coulait le long de sa joue. Sans aviser plus sa situation critique, Heero sortit un deuxième gun, et commença a tirer sans se soucier des dégâts qu'il pouvait ressentir après coup. Une voix familière retentit alors :

- Ecartez vous ! Il n'est pas a votre mesure !

- Zechs… murmura Heero

En d'autres circonstance, il aurait été ravi de retrouver un adversaire à sa taille, mais aujourd'hui… il n'avait pas le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le lieutenant arriver, tandis que, toujours armé, il enclenchait la dernière bombe à l'entrée, et sauta vers la forêt qui s'étendait devant lui, propulsé par le souffle de l'explosion derrière lui. Il atterrit du mieux qu'il put et prit directement la direction de sa planque et de l'endroit où il avait dissimulé son Gundam, laissant les voitures aux Ozzis, leur souhaitant bien du courage pour arriver à progresser dans une végétation aussi dense.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trowa retrouva Wufei sans trop de difficulté, mais il savait que c'était de la propre volonté du chinois et qu'il devait déjà être au courant. Il ne se trompa guère.

Wufei se trouvait dans un vieux temple, à l'abri d'une montagne. Trowa toqua trois fois à la porte et donna un grand coup de poing pour finir. Wufei lui ouvrit, des lunettes sur le nez.

- Trowa… il s'inclina poliment.

Trowa fit de même. Trouver le chinois dans un tel endroit ne l'étonnait pas. En effet ce temple ressemblait étrangement à celui de l'ancienne colonie du pilote de Shenlong : L5.

- Content de te voir Wufei. Tu es au courant ?

- Oui, Quatre m'a appelé tout à l'heure, ils sont en route pour L2, notre point de rendez-vous.

- Je sais. Tu es prêt ?

- On en peut pas partir tout de suite, malheureusement.

Le chinois poussa un soupir et s'assit devant un livre qu'il ferma d'un coup sec . Trowa s'assit à son tour comprenant qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

- Les Ozzis ne sont pas loin, pour le moment il vaut mieux rester prudents. Je propose de rester là environ 5 heures voir l'évolution de la situation ?

- Entendu, nous faire prendre ne nous servirait à rien, pour aider Heero.

Trowa conserva un air impassible mais Wufei voyait bien son inquiétude pour son frère d'arme.

- Tu veut du thé peut-être, Trowa ?

Ce dernier peu enclin à une conversation sur les méthodes de fabrication du thé hocha simplement la tête.

Wufei revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses emplies d'un liquide ambré.

- A ton avis pourquoi Yui a-t-il accepté cette mission ? demanda brusquement Wufei.

Ils entamaient là le sujet qui leur tenait à cœur l'un et l'autre, sans se l'avouer.

- Je ne sais pas, Heero ne fait jamais rien pour rien. Je suis persuadé qu'il avait de bonnes raisons…

- Possible, mais cela ne devrait pas exclure le fait qu'il met la paix en danger… et nous inquiète.

- Hum…

Trowa regarda le fond de sa tasse sans en dire plus. Wufei prit le livre qu'il lisait et le poussa vers Trowa. Celui-ci interloqué le regarda puis lut le titre : « Les pourquoi humain »

Trowa releva la tête vers Wufei et s'autorisa un micro sourire qui réchauffa l'ambiance de la pièce. Ils attendirent patiemment que les Ozzis s'éloignent, dans un calme quasi parfait mais reposant. Ils n'avaient qu'à se regarder pour se comprendre .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Wah ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu là !

Duo s'étira royalement sous les yeux rieurs de Quatre.

- Normal, tu n'as pas eu trop le temps, comme nous tous, lui rappela le petit ange

- Ouais, mais ça fait du bien d'être là, mine de rien !

- Je n'était jamais venu, avoua Quatre

Duo le considéra quelques secondes un sourire fleurissant sur son visage.

- Je te ferai visiter quand tout sera réglé ! lui promit-il avec un clin d'œil de son crû.

Le blond accepta avec plaisir et lui donna le papier où était écrit une adresse, Duo saurait sûrement mieux que lui où se rendre. Son intuition n'avait pas trompé Quatre : Duo lui saisit le poignet et le guida tout le long du chemin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit immeuble gris aux fenêtres avec des rideaux blancs et rouges simples, visibles de l'extérieur.

- Ca n'a pas changé ! susurra le natté assez ému.

L'empathie de Quatre lui signala la joie de son ami et il lui passa une main dans le dos de façon chaleureuse.

- On a plus qu'à attendre les autres maintenant ! Je suppose qu'on sera seuls là dedans ? demanda quatre

- Tu suppose juste Qua-chan ! Cet immeuble est désaffecté depuis bien longtemps.

- Pourquoi faire croire que quelqu'un y vit avec ces rideaux rouges et blancs alors, c'est assez voyant ! ?

- C'est un mythe d'ici ! lui répliqua Duo un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

- Tu me racontera ça là haut, en attendant fais donc le guide, je suis juste derrière toi, ne t'inquiète pas Duo ! lui dit Quatre.

Duo hocha la tête parfaitement conscient du double sens de la phrase de son ami.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Heero s'appuya quelques secondes sur la porte close, en bois lourd, de son refuge pour soulager un point de côté, mais bientôt des voix s'élevèrent de la forêt et instinctivement il sut qu'il était en danger. Ses réflexes de soldat étaient vraiment effrayants parfois. Il plia rapidement boutique et se dirigea vers Wing pour décoller au plus vite.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quatre reposa sa tasse pour regarder par la fenêtre, repensant à ce que venait de lui raconter Duo…

Flash Back

_Tous les deux reclus dans la petite cuisine, les deux garçons attendaient impatiemment un signe quelconque de Trowa et Wufei. _

_Duo se mit à triturer sa natte en regardant Quatre faire chauffer de l'eau et soudainement, lui sauta dessus pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux ;_

_- Allez Quatre ! T'inquiète pas, ils vont revenir ! Tu veux toujours que je te raconte les mythes de L2 ?_

_- Bien sur ! Vas y je t'écoute, ça a l'air passionnant !_

_- Quand on est sensible, oui. _

_L'Arabe n'argumenta pas et s'assit tranquillement en face de l'Américain brusquement serein. Si Duo avait un lien quelconque avec cette histoire, il ne le montra et Quatre l'entendit à peine s'éclaircir la voix._

_- Bien avant la maladie qui dévasta L2 et bien avant cette guerre, un homme et une femme étaient chargés de veiller sur cette colonie : Hézir et Sylne . A l'époque la pleine lune de cette colonie n'avait pas cette face menaçante et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle devint en quelque sorte leur emblème. _

_Certains les vénéraient pour cette raison, d'autres se contentaient de se rallier à cette bannière lunaire, toujours rassurante depuis la nuit des temps. Plus le temps passait plus Hézir et Sylne se rapprochait pour bientôt ne former plus qu'un. Alors, le symbole de la pleine lune fut modifié. On ajouta un trait à l'intérieur de celle ci afin de former à la fois la pleine lune et le croissant, comme pour former un yin et un yang astral. _

_Des nombreuses années s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans la paix la plus profonde où le peuple avait de quoi vivre et où les sourires fleurissaient sur le visage des gens… mais malheureusement la noirceur vint de l'extérieur de la colonie._

_Un homme, dont le nom ne fut pas retenu par l'histoire, distilla son poison par des mots, dans le cœur des habitants, les incitant à quitter la colonie vers une terre d'accueil sur un satellite, qui a disparu depuis fort longtemps maintenant. Hézir et Sylne, doux et compréhensifs leur en donnèrent volontiers l'autorisation si c'était tout ce qu'ils demandaient. Mais cela ne leur suffit pas… _

_Le traître fou furieux en voyant le calme plat des gardiens provoqua une rébellion, intimant aux habitants de renverser le régime des gardiens. Les plus peureux s'en furent sur le satellite en question où sur d'autres colonies. Les autres se soulevèrent pour provoquer la chute du couple qui les avait guidé jusque là, et à qui ils devaient tout._

_Hézir, soucieux de sa femme la dissimula aux yeux de tous et se retrouva bientôt seul face à l'ennemi. Malgré son don d'éloquence, il fut massacré sans pitié et sans remords par les habitants, le traître à leur tête. Seulement dans le combat, un drapeau placé à côté du siège de Hézir fut taché de sang, imprégnant le tissus, et recouvrant bientôt tout le croissant de lune. _

_Sylne, toujours sauve découvrit son mari ainsi, dans leur domaine, abandonné de tous. La douce Sylne s'éteignit ce jour là pour laisser place à la belliqueuse. Folle de rage et de chagrin elle noua le drapeau à sa robe et armée de l'épée brisée de son époux partit à la rencontre du responsable de ce crime. _

_La lune était haute cette nuit là et étonnement rouge… Elle les massacra tous, tous ceux qui avaient touchés son mari, reconnaissable par une mystérieuse ombre sur leur visage. Quand il ne resta plus que le traître, les autres étant morts ou ayant fui, elle arracha de sa tenue, l'étole avec le symbole lunaire et le tendit devant elle s'approchant toujours plus du chef de la révolte._

_Celui-ci apeuré, tomba à genoux devant elle la suppliant de lui pardonner. Sylne, trop bonne mais rancunière lui accorda un duel, lui ordonnant de se relever. L'homme s'exécuta, mais sa traîtrise allait être encore plus grande que ce qu'elle avait été : alors que les deux adversaires s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre il se retourna avant le nombre de pas conventionnel, et lança son épée dans le dos de Sylne._

_Cette dernière le reçut de plein fouet et s'affala sur le sol, miraculeusement vivante. _

_Alors que le traître, riant de sa folie s'approcha pour lui porter le coup de grâce, elle dégaina l'épée brisée de Hézir et la lui planta en plein cœur. On dit qu'à cet instant le sang qui s'écoula de sa blessure prit la forme d'un croissant de lune, comme pour le marquer de la vengeance du feu gardien. _

_Sylne, fourbue et mourante réussit cependant à retourner jusqu'à le dépouille de son mari, ruisselante de larmes. Elle attendit longtemps auprès de lui que la mort la prenne, en vain. Jusqu'au jour où une femme entra dans la demeure en ruine._

_Paniquée elle accourut vers les deux corps pour leur prodiguer les premiers soins. Sylne refusa désirant rejoindre son mari dans l'autre monde._

_La femme du nom d'Elne, les larmes aux yeux, lui prit la main pour l'accompagner dans ce qu'elle pensait être ses derniers instants, mais une fois de plus la mort ne vint pas. Deux jours s'écoulèrent. _

_La maison qui tombait de plus en plus en ruine n'eut bientôt plus de toit. Sylne atrocement souffrante leva un dernier regard vers le ciel pour contempler sa beauté. C'est alors qu'elle la vit… _

_La lune si belle et ronde autrefois, était devenue voilée et rouge, menaçante. Elle l'attendait. Dans un cri de douleur Sylne demanda le drapeau taché du sang de son mari à Elne. _

_Cette dernière devenue la confidente des malheurs de Sylne le lui donna, la mort dans l'âme, sachant ce qui l'attendait désormais._

_Lorsque Sylne put toucher le tissu, la vie quitta son corps, son souffle se tarit et son esprit disparut de L2. _

_En souvenir de cette femme si courageuse et de la vie qu'elle avait vécut aux côtés de Hézir, Elne entreprit de reformer la colonie de L2, contant leur histoire de l'amour à la mort. Bientôt le symbole de la lune redevint le signe de toute la colonie, puis au fil du temps, les choses changèrent, l'histoire devint une légende et le drapeau devint réalité avec notre lune devenue rouge, parsemée de blanc. Afin de toujours nous souvenir intégralement de l'histoire, la lune étant redevenue blanche, bien que menaçante, les anciennes couleurs qu'étaient le rouge et le blanc devinrent le symbole de l'attente et du retour de l'être aimé afin d'éclairer la fin de cette sombre histoire. C'est pourquoi les rideaux notamment sont rouges et blancs lorsqu'une personne attend son âme sœur. Ces couleurs au lieu de signifier la tristesse symbolisent aujourd'hui les retrouvailles futures. _

_Quatre resta sans voix quelques secondes puis sourit à son ami._

_- C'est une belle histoire. _

_- Oui, c'est une happy end malgré tout. _

_Duo lui fit le « v » de la victoire et un clin d'œil avant de s'étirer. _

_- Je suis HS Qua-chan, je vais aller dormir un peu. Si tu as des nouvelles réveille moi, oki ? !_

**Fin du flash back.**

Oui… une happy end. Toute la philosophie de Duo en somme. Le blond frissonna malgré tout en se souvenant de l'horreur du massacre. Si l'amour n'avait pas fait partie de l'histoire, jamais il n'y aurait eu d'happy end.

- Heero aurait bien besoin d'entendre cette histoire !

Pensa Quatre à voix haute.

Il se dit qu'après une telle leçon il aurait finalement quelques petites choses à dire à un mercenaire de sa connaissance…

Il finit sa tasse de thé sur cette idée positive et alla vérifier que Duo dormait bien. Finalement leur rapprochement de ces deux dernières années avaient eu du bon : ils voyait le verre à moitié plein pour la plupart d'entre eux.

Souriant en imaginant ses compagnons devant des verres d'eaux colorés et affichant des mines ahuris, il posa une couverture sur les épaules de Duo. Après tout, ils étaient là.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wufei réveilla Trowa le plus doucement qu'il put. Les Ozzis semblaient s'éloigner au pas de course. Wufei pouvait entendre leur général hurler dans leurs talkie-walkie.

- Pitoyable ! susurra-t-il

Le chinois s'attela à secouer à nouveau le Français. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux. Encore dans les limbes de son étrange rêve, il questionna Wufei du regard.

- Ils partent. On va pouvoir décoller sans trop de risques.

- Je te suis… lui fit Trowa en se relevant.

Ils effacèrent toutes les traces de leur venue et grimpèrent furtivement dans leurs Gundams respectifs. Wufei enclenchait déjà ses commandes lorsque Trowa le stoppa net d'un cri.

- Attends ! !

Ahuri le pilote de Nataku/Shenlong se figea dans son cockpit tandis que Trowa sortait sur sa plate forme lui désignant le ciel.

Un Gundam ailé bleu et blanc les survolait.

- Heero ! dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils ne purent en ajouter plus, stupéfait par ce qu'ils voyaient. Wing venait d'être percuté par 5 Taurus et semblait en difficulté.

- Vite, il faut l'aider. Wufei venait d'ouvrir son cockpit sous le signe de Trowa qui sautait déjà à terre.

Ce dernier approuvait manifestement la manœuvre mais un bruit infernal les arrêta dans leur progression. Ils surent tout de suite de quoi ils s'agissait. Wing venait de s'écraser au sol et les Taurus l'entouraient, bientôt rejoints par de simple soldats de Oz lourdement armés.

Wufei s'élançait déjà pour porter secours à Heero, lorsqu'une rafale de balles l'intercepta. Figé de stupeur, il eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux vers le ciel, pour apercevoir d'autres Ozis. C'était un guet-apens et il ne connaissait que trop bien leurs cibles : eux. Une autre série de balles fila et Trowa le propulsa juste à temps à terre, recevant par là même une balle à l'épaule. Allongé sur le chinois Trowa l'attrapa par le col et roula avec lui sur le côté, se dissimulant ainsi dans les buissons au moment où une voix métallique retentit au dessus d'eux.

- Pilotes… vous êtes cernés ! Rendez-vous !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Heero réussit à sauter de Wing juste à temps, sans être vu. Il atterrit rudement sur le sol , sa cheville gauche accusant mal le coup. Toujours peu soucieux de ce genre de détails il se déplaça le plus vit qu'il pu, une plaque noire à la main. Il ne s'écroula que 10 minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle.

Une montagne lui offrait visiblement un abri, pour le moment. Il entreprit de décaler certains rochers au sol afin de ne pas être repérable du ciel mais impossible. Ils étaient trop lourds. Heero s'assit à même le sol, la plaque noire à côté de lui. Il saisit d'abord précautionneusement sa cheville respira un peu et -CLAC !- la remit en place sans plus de cérémonie. Il récupéra sa plaque et lui dédia un regard encore plus noir que ceux qu'ils réservaient à Duo.

- Tu m'auras porté la poisse ! Saleté de document… crypté en plus ! J'en connais qui ne vont pas me pardonner d'être partit comme ça.

Il eu un petit sourie ironique. L'heure des « retrouvailles » n'était pas encore là. Il se releva lentement pour continuer sa progression dans la forêt. S'il ne se trompait, ce qui était fort probable, une route se trouvait de l'autre côté. De là il pourrait facilement « emprunter » un véhicule et rentrer se mettre à l'abri.

Heero suivit son instinct et avança.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quatre se plia soudain en deux en gémissant, réveillant Duo, toujours endormit sur le canapé.

- Qua-chan ça va ? s'inquiéta aussi le natté.

- Ce n'est pas moi !

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait mal ! lui répondit le blond

Duo bondit aussitôt de son « lit » et s'agenouilla près de Quatre qui venait de s'écrouler à genoux en se tenant fermement l'épaule gauche.

Duo le força à retirer sa main et lui fit descendre la chemise en dessous de l'épaule. La zone était rouge mais Quatre ne semblait pas avoir la moindre éraflure.

- Quatre, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton empathie ? Tu n'as jamais été marqué comme ça avant !

- Non, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe…. Articula difficilement l'Arabe.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? lui demanda brusquement Duo

- Rien… il faut attendre que ça passe et que j'arrive à fermer mes barrières ! Mais il souffre atrocement.

Duo regarda le fils du désert droit dans les yeux, inquiet.

- Qui ? murmura-t-il

Quatre retint son souffle quelques secondes.

- Trowa…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sous l'injonction de Wufei, Trowa et lui s'étaient déplacés le plus discrètement possible. Trowa avait réussi à faire un garrot pour retenir le sang. Déjà pour ne pas s'affaiblir, ensuite pour ne pas laisser de traces qui permettraient de les suivre.

Le mercenaire dormait depuis un moment déjà tandis que Wufei conduisait les Gundams : le sien et celui de Trowa en mode furtif/automatique.

Le chinois soupira et posa machinalement une main sur son sabre près de lui. Ils seraient arrivés dans quelques minutes et ils pourraient tout deux se reposer.

Un signal se mit à briller à la droite du pilote. Le Français s'était réveillé, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à montrer en allumant son visio-écran.

- Wufei tout va bien ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander. Répliqua le concerné le plus calmement possible, en pianotant sur le clavier devant lui.

- J'ai vu pire.

- Ok. On atterrit dans 3 minutes. Je te rends les commandes du Heavyarms.

Les yeux émeraudes de Trowa brillèrent à ces mots. Il hocha la tête puis éteint l'écran.

Wufei plus rassuré amorça sa descente, L2 était enfin devant eux .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Duo tendit un verre d'eau fraîche à Quatre. Le prince des sables était recroquevillé sur le canapé, tremblant.

- C'est incompréhensible Duo… J'ai chaud et je tremble de froid articula difficilement le blond.

- C'est parce que ce n'est pas toi qui souffre… la blessure doit rendre Trowa fiévreux mais le manque de sang le refroidit… c'est paradoxal.

- Je sais…

Duo observa son ami l'air inquiet. Ses lèvres devenaient bleues. Instinctivement il lui prit les mains et se plongea dans ses yeux turquoises.

- Quatre, tu vas essayer de prendre de ma chaleur… avec ton empathie tu peux ressentir les autres.. en te focalisant sur moi, tu devrais récupérer un peu !

- Je ne veux te priver de tes mouvements Duo !

- Quatre, je le fais volontiers, tu pâlit à vue d'œil, alors s'il te plaît ne discute pas et laisse moi faire la mère poule, pour une fois !

Le châtain sourit gentiment à son ami qui le dévisageait ouvertement. Ce dernier se fendit d'un sourire à son tour, et, fermant les yeux, chercha la présence de Duo en lui pour isoler un peu de sa chaleur et de sa douceur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsque les deux pilotes pénétrèrent dans la planque ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant la scène insolite qui se déroulait devant eux.

Leurs deux amis de tenaient les mains et fermaient les yeux, un air paisible sur le visage. Un étrange parfum semblait émaner d'eux… du jasmin.

Trowa remarque alors le bâton d'encens et donna un coup de coude à Wufei pour le lui désigner. Celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et attrapa la main de son compagnon.

Trowa le laissa faire.

Wufei se mit à écrire en morse dans la paume de sa main.

« Ils méditent , pas de bruit ».

Le mercenaire se déplaça alors lentement vers un fauteuil, légèrement pâle.

Wufei l'imita.

Un petit moment s'écoula avant que l'un des deux pilotes n'esquissent un geste, trop soucieux de l'état de leurs amis.

Mais Wufei en voyant Trowa devenir de plus en plus blanc, se leva pour aller jusqu'à lui.

Le jeune homme à le mèche le regarda avec insistance, mais le Chinois ne s'en laissa pas compter.

Il toucha prudemment la blessure de Trowa et celui-ci réprima une grimace.

Au même moment, Quatre retint avec peine un gémissement, poussant les deux nouveaux arrivant à se tourner vers lui. Son vis à vis, autrement dit, Duo venait d'ouvrir les yeux en même temps que Quatre. Ce dernier se jeta sur les pilotes du Shenlong et d'Heavyarms.-

- Trowa tu es blessé…. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout les deux ?

- Calme toi Quatre ! lui dit Duo à moitié mort de rire.

- On a été retardé… expliqua vaguement Wufei.

- Par Oz je suppose !

Duo et Quatre se regardèrent avec un air mi surpris , mi satisfait : ils venaient de former un chœur parfait ! Le mercenaire les regarda, l'air douloureux.

- Pas seulement non…

- Par quoi d'autre alors Trowa ? s'enquit Quatre soudainement nerveux.

Duo tout comme lui redoutait la réponse. Des images plus ignobles les une que les autres défilaient dans son esprit. Intérieurement il implorait déjà le ciel, il appelait quelqu'un pour l'aider…. « pitié, pas lui…. Pas Heero » . Malheureusement son cœur céda sous les mots de Wufei :

- Yui…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Duo sentit l'air lui emplir les poumons. Pourtant il étouffait toujours. Ça faisait déjà une demi-heure que Wufei et Trowa leur avaient raconté ce qu'il c'était passé… il n'en revenait pas.

Dans une touche plus gaie, Quatre avait pu arrêter l'affluence de sang provenant de la blessure de Trowa.

Wufei lui avait jeté un regard étrange, comme pour dire « laissons les » et s'était retiré dans le salon, le nez fixé sur les documents que lui et le Français avaient récupérés.

Duo avait préféré le laisser seul pour travailler dessus, d'une part parce que Wufei s'était isolé, d'autre part parce qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Ne serais ce que de jeter un œil sur ces documents lui donnait la nausée… L'image de Heero le hantait.

Il ressortit son carnet de satin noir… il avait besoin d'écrire. Besoin d'épancher ses sentiments… besoin de le crier… de le hurler qu'il l'aimait.

**« Il me faudrait fermer les yeux,**

**Il me faudrait ne plus t'aimer, **

**ne plus te désirer…**

**Simplement t'oublier… pour mieux m'arracher le cœur, **

**pour mieux briser ton miroir.**

**Saccager mon amour comme tes pleurs,**

**Mourir d'amour, mourir de douleur.**

**Echoir au plus profond des sens**

**Et être sûr que personne n'entend… **

**Mourir enfin, libéré de tout, de toi,**

**De mon amour incandescent,**

**Qui détruit tout de moi, qui m'enchaîne à ton illusion,**

**Parmi ces larmes de cendres. »**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Pendant ce temps, le mercenaire se détendait le plus possible tandis que l'Arabe lui refaisait son pansement.

Le silence de Quatre l'inquiétait.

Trowa n'en finissait plus de s'interroger intérieurement, comme à son habitude, lorsque le blond se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu penses vraiment que Heero va bien ?

- Il est fort.

Cette réponse ne parut pas soulager le pilote de Sandrock pour autant. Il poussa un soupir avant de poursuivre.

- Oui… mais ces temps ci, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était à bout. Il s'est même disputé avec Duo avant de partir en mission… pas comme d'habitude. Il n'élève pas la voix comme ça …

Le Français l'observait à présent attentivement.

- Un peu comme toi… lui souffla-t-il

Quatre releva la tête prestement à ces mots.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es comme lui sur ce point là… tu n'élève pas souvent la voix. Et je t'ai rarement vu aussi inquiet qu'en ce moment Quatre… Tu sais quelque chose à propos d'Heero ?

- Non, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Trowa respira alors bruyamment et tenta de rassurer son ami :

- On ira le chercher de toute façon. Je suis sûr que les autres y pensent déjà.

- Oui, c'est hors de question de le laisser à Oz.

Trowa vit que Quatre aurait bientôt fini de refaire son pansement.

Il ne pourrait plus lui parler après… il n'oserait pas.

Il bougea légèrement afin de ne pas faciliter la tâche au blondinet.

Ce dernier s'appliqua d'autant plus, ce qui amusa quelque peu le châtain.

- Tu sais…

Mais Trowa ne put aller plus loin, sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge.

Quatre le regarda à nouveau d'un air étrange. Trowa se décida à continuer. Il en avait assez du flou. De son bras libre il ramena une mèche rebelle blonde derrière l'oreille de Quatre.

- Toi aussi tu devrais te reposer… acheva-t-il le souffle court.

Il n'osait plus le regarder. Il voulait sentir à nouveaux ses cheveux d'ange glisser entre ses doigts. Il voulait l'embrasser…

La voix de Quatre le ramena un peu sur terre.

- Merci Trowa… tu me le répète trop ces temps ci.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… pourtant je ne peux pas.

- Tu es préoccupé comme nous tous, tu a le droit à ton repos Quatre.

- C'est différent.

Quatre n'avait plus qu'à fermer le pansement avec une épingle à nourrice ,mais… il n'en avait pas envie. Il laissa alors discrètement le tissus se détendre et jura. Trowa sourit un peu et se réinstalla confortablement sur sa chaise.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on est repartit pour un tour, discoura t-il

- Désolé, j'ai été distrait, alors tout s'est relâché. Marmonna Quatre.

Trowa accepta l'excuse tout en espérant qu'il y avait autre chose.

« Tu es stupide » se dit il .

- Trowa ? Trowa !

Ce dernier regarda une nouvelle fois Quatre en face de lui l'air étonné

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, peut-être ?

La question de l'Arabe prit le Français de court, et il se maudit brusquement. Quatre était empathe… si quelque chose clochait, il le savait tout de suite. Jurant à qui mieux mieux, Trowa hocha la tête incapable de parler de peur de saisir les lèvres de son compagnons au vol.

Visiblement déçu, Quatre termina le bandage assez rapidement.

Dans son désir de vitesse il se piqua avec l'épingle et une goutte de sang tomba sur le bandage blanc de Trowa.

Le mélange du rouge et du blanc le frappa soudain et la légende que lui avait raconté Duo lui revint en tête.

Il voulut parler, mais Trowa lui saisit la main où il s'était piqué et porta la blessure à sa bouche afin d'aspirer le sang.

Paniqué, figé, Quatre se laissa faire, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Une vague de chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'il toucha Trowa et il cru qu'il allait tomber à genoux, tant il se sentait fondre.

« Allah, si c'est là ta torture.. inflige la moi jusqu'à ce que tes fleuves se soient asséchés » pensa malgré lui Quatre de toutes ses forces. Trowa lui enserra taille et le rapprocha de lui.

Quatre gémit et se pelotonna contre son compagnon.

Trowa quitta sa main pour aller dans son cou.

Quatre le maudissait autant qu'il l'invoquait, le priait de continuer dans son esprit. Toujours plus fort, toujours meilleur…

Le français sous les gémissements du blond se surprit lui aussi à lui répondre et paniqua devant ces sensations nouvelles. Au bord des lèvres de Quatre, il s'écarta brusquement en s'excusant pour lui tourner le dos.

Blessé, Quatre sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes monter. Le désarroi fit alors place à la colère puis à la compassion.

Alors que Trowa allait toucher la poignée de la porte, Quatre lui enserra la taille.

Le Français s'arrêta aussitôt mais ne parla pas pour autant.

Quatre lui prit la main en l'appelant par son prénom.

- Quatre… excuse moi je n'aurais pas dû. Susurra-t-il

- Tais toi ! ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre Trowa ! Je préférerais mourir demain que de t'entendre dire que tu regrettes.

Sans que l'Arabe ne le voit, le mercenaire ouvrait de grands yeux ébahis. Il se décida finalement à parler de nouveau.

- Je ne comprends pas, Quatre…

- Tu ne…

Quatre retint ses mots et ses larmes. Il avait eut tort. Quelle ironie. Son empathie ne marchait jamais quand il fallait… son instinct non plus et son cœur encore moins…

La gorge serré et la tête basse, il s'écarta du mercenaire la mort dans l'âme, laissant ses bras glisser simplement le long des hanches de son ami, comme un adieu.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, Trowa reçut une décharge. Il venait de LE blesser, de le rejeter alors que ces mots il les espérait plus que tout.

De là où il était, il pouvait contempler la déchirure béante de Quatre, dont il était à l'origine.

Brusquement il ne sentit plus la chaleur du blond l'envelopper, il ne ressentait plus ses bras autour de sa taille, lui brûlant le corps… enserrant son âme. Cette chaleur qui le soulageait, le faisait respirer, le faisait fondre sans retenue.

Trowa se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir les turquoises de Quatre emplit de larmes profondes et amères.

Il lui prit alors le menton et l'embrassa.

Tant pis s'il mourrait, tant pis s'il était rejeté, c'était la seule chose qu'il emporterait… la seule chose à laquelle il tenait, la seule goutte de son éternité.

Quatre tout d'abord surpris se raccrocha à Trowa, s'enroulant autour de lui.

Les deux corps s'épousaient parfaitement… un yin et un yang… une harmonie parfaite.

Trowa se détacha de Quatre et le regarda droit dans les yeux tendrement, comme s'il tenait un cristal entre ses mains et qu'il avait peur de le perdre.

- Je t'aime. lui dit il tout bas.

Quatre le dévisagea avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Le baiser se fit plus doux, plus passionné encore que le premier mais aussi plus intime. Alors Quatre sût. C'était Trowa et personne d'autre…

- Je t'aime Trowa. Toi et toi seul. Lui répondit-il

Le Français se pencha de nouveau vers lui pour cueillir le nectar de ces lèvres, de cet être tant aimé, tant désiré.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Duo referma doucement la porte sur ses deux amis qui s'embrassaient. Et alla rejoindre Wufei au salon, en glissant son carnet dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Maxwell, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé !

L'interpellation du Chinois intrigua Duo qui s'assit aussitôt à ses côtés. Une petite masse était à présent devant Wufei.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Duo

- Nos documents.

- Pardon ? ?

Non, Wufei ne voulait pas lui faire croire que les documents qu'ils avaient ramenés s'emboîtaient pour former… une disquette.

- Tu te fou de moi là Wufy !

- C'est Wufei, Maxwell ! Et : non, je ne me fous pas de toi. C'est bel et bien une disquette… mais comme tu le vois elle est incomplète, il manque le document de Yui. Argumenta Wufei avec tout le calme dont il pouvait faire preuve, lorsque Duo l'appelait par ce surnom débile et qui pourtant lui manquait lorsque l'Américain n'était pas en forme.

Duo sentit son cœur se serrer de nouveau, et discrètement, il toucha son carnet dans sa poche. Il se refusa tout autre apitoiement.

- De toute façon, nous allons aller le chercher ! Non ? déballa soudainement Duo

- Oui ! Je vais en parler aux autres, j'ai un plan.

- Ne les dérange pas pour le moment ! lui dit simplement le tressé.

Wufei lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et Duo se sentit rougir pour finalement se mettre à bafouiller :

- Ben… heu…ils sont… ensemble quoi… j'ai pas fait exprès de les voir….

- Oh !

Wufei prit une couleur rouge chatoyant à son tour, et hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de saisir son sabre :

- Je vais faire quelques exercices, préviens moi quand heu… ils seront là.

Duo éclata de rire devant la gêne manifeste du Chinois, et le laissa généreusement partir sans réplique.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une fois les détails réglés, comme une explication de formation de couple, les quatre G-boys s'étaient penchés sur le plan de Wufei. Rien de bien sorcier, la routine même. Grâce au plan que Duo et Quatre avait ramené de la chambre de Heero, dans la précédente planque, ils savaient où se trouvait les cellules des prisonniers, ainsi que les heures de relèves, que Heero avait visiblement précieusement notés dans un coin.

Il fut décidé que Duo et Wufei iraient à l'intérieur de la bâtisse pour récupérer Heero, tandis que Quatre et Trowa feraient diversion dehors.

Les quatre garçons embarquèrent rapidement dans leurs Gundams respectifs, non sans un signe d'encouragement mutuel.

Quatre et Trowa se lancèrent un regard langoureux avant de refermer leur cockpit.

Duo lui, attendait encore sur la passerelle.

- Hé bien Maxwell ! On t'attend ! le morigéna Wufei

- C'est bon, j'arrive !

Duo darda alors les rideaux rouge et blanc. Le retour de l'être aimé…

Oui, il le ramènerait.

Encore tapis dans l'obscurité les Gundams attendaient leur heure.

Ils attendaient un signe des gardes, un changement, une ronde.

Duo poussa un petit cri de stupeur lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche droite.

Son carnet de satin…

Il enclencha alors le visio-écran avec Quatre.

- Oui Duo ? lui répondit la voix un peu grésillante de son ami à cause d'une mauvaise réception.

- Qua-chan j'ai un service à te demander ! Je sais que ça ne semble pas être le moment mais….

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai quelque chose que je voudrais que tu gardes.

- Que je garde ? pourquoi faire Duo ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas l'emporter avec moi… là bas.

Quatre surpris par la demande de son ami, se décida à accepter malgré tout.

Il vit Duo sortir sur la passerelle et fit de même sous le regard neutre de Trowa, et celui impatient de Wufei.

Duo lui tendit alors un petit carnet noir de satin.

- Tiens… garde le pour moi s'il te plaît.

- Duo… tu es sûr que ça ira ? Si c'est trop dur pour toi d'aller là bas, je peux te remplacer…

- Non merci Quatre, ça ira. Comme Solo me le disait souvent, un garçon doit être fort.

Quatre lui sourit et acquiesça en fermant les yeux.

- C'est promis, je ne le quitterais pas ! renchérit le blond.

- Oh je te fais confiance Qua-chan ! Mais si jamais il y avait un problème quelconque… donne le Heero s'il te plaît. Je voudrais qu'il comprenne !

Duo sourit malicieusement à Quatre, mais ce dernier se sentit défaillir.

- Comprendre… Duo, qu'est-ce que…

- C'est l'heure ! intervient Trowa.

- J'arrive. Merci Quatre ! ajouta Duo avant de remonter dans Deathscythe.

L'Arabe ne put rajouter un mot et les regarda simplement partir, le cœur lourd. Il referma son cockpit et mit le visio-écran avec Trowa.

- On attend, dans quelques minutes, ils auront besoin de nous ! lui affirma ce dernier.

- Entendu.

Quatre coupa le visio-écran et rabattu ses lunettes sur ses yeux.

Les lunettes des maganacs… elles lui porteraient chance ce soir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Accolé au mur, l'arme à la main, Wufei retenait son souffle.

Dans quelques secondes les Ozzis seraient passés.

Dans un instant, il pourrait rejoindre Duo dans le couloir d'en face.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent petit à petit.

Le chinois reprit alors sa route, tempêtant contre un « Baka natté », qui ne l'avait pas attendu au détour d'un couloir. Il finit par rejoindre ledit « Baka » qui patientait dans un coin sombre.

Duo attrapa Wufei par la manche, et le tira vers lui dans le recoins en lui faisant un signe de faire silence. Le guerrier chinois obéit en voyant l'expression durcie de son comparse.

Une expression qu'il n'employait qu'en cas d'urgence. C'était sa marque de consternation, de sérieux.

Wufei entendit alors une voix, bientôt coupée par une autre, plus cassante.

Il traça un mot sur l'épaule de Duo, et celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Z.E.C.H.S »

Wufei jura mentalement.

Si Zechs était là, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Malgré l'émulation qu'il entretenait et éprouvait vis à vis d'Heero il ne pouvait pas empêcher tout Oz de « piétiner » Heero, si le désir leur en prenait.

Les voix se turent et une porte s'ouvrit. Les deux espions se calèrent un peu plus dans leur abris.

- Lieutenant, qu'allez vous faire à présent ?

- Attendre… 01 est blessé et en fuite, malgré son incroyable instinct de survie et sa pratique il fera forcement une erreur !

- Vous l'attraperez à cet instant, n'est-ce pas ?

Zechs passa dans le champ de vision de Duo, et cet instant et il put voir le sourire de prédateur qu'affichait le lieutenant.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, mais Duo fit en sorte que rien ne soit perceptible autant pour Wufei, en face de lui, que pour Zechs et son toutou de soldat, qui l'admirait déjà, les yeux larmoyants et la bave au coin des lèvres.

- Tu as entendu ? Heero n'est plus ici ! lui murmura Wufei.

- Oui, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, sortons !

Duo s'extirpa du mur ombré, et entraîna Wufei à sa suite.

Dans leur course , les pilotes ne virent pas la porte. Ils ne sentirent pas le dangereux parfum qui émanait de cet homme… seul un choc les ramena à la réalité.

Duo rencontra une cape bleu nuit de plein fouet, tandis que Wufei interloqué s'arrêtait net, conscient de leur stupidité.

- 02… quel plaisir nous vaut votre visite ? !

La voix mielleuse voir huileuse de Kushrénada résonna dans l'esprit de Duo. Il se releva le plus vite qu'il put, sachant pertinemment que le leader de Oz ne l'en empêcherait pas. C'était un homme de « chasse ».

Wufei hurlait sur ses talons, pour couvrir l'alarme qui venait de se déclencher, grâce à Treize.

- Par Nataku, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'il m'aurait laissé faire, Wufei ? s'emporta Duo

- Ça aurait été un combat, en tout cas

- Plutôt que de faire travailler ta rancœur envers lui par procuration, pense à sortir d'ici vivant ! Un combat n'aurait mené à rien ! Si ce n'est à nous faire prendre. Il a du presser le bouton de l'alarme avant que nous le rencontrions ! Rien n'est un hasard ici !

- En tout cas la prochaine fois que je le croise, par Nataku je jure que c'est lui que je vais presser comme un citron ! !

Duo dédia un sourire calculateur au chinois et accéléra un peu. Les soldats d'Oz étaient derrière eux. Sans savoir pourquoi, il pouvait sentir leurs souffles sur sa nuque.

Une balle siffla et effleura l'Américain. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, sentant son ami à ses côtés. Un bruit mécanique attira son attention. Les portes se refermaient et les soldats armés de mitraillettes se rapprochaient.

Sans hésitation, Duo attrapa Wufei par le col et le projeta en avant, de façon à ce qu'il glisse sous la première porte, évitant une mine clignotante.

- Maxwell ! ! ! ! rugit Wufei hors de lui.

- Dégage Wufei, on ne sortira pas d'ici tout les deux ! Rejoins Quatre et Trowa dehors ! Explique leur pour Heero ! !

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser là ! ! s'emporta le chinois ignorant la porte qui était quasiment close.

- Je vous attendrais ! ! lui rétorqua Duo.

La porte se referma et Duo armé d'un simple revolver, se tourna vers un rang de soldats, un air shinigamesque plaqué sur le visage. Il entendit à peine Wufei de l'autre côté du pan en métal hurler son nom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hors de lui à bord de son Gundam, Wufei expliqua tout ce qu'il avait entendu avec Duo, sa fuite et l'abandon forcé de l'Américain .

- Duo… souffla Quatre, le cœur douloureux.

- Rentrons, il faut retrouver Heero ! Nous en pouvons rien faire de plus pour Duo pour l'instant, de toute façon. Pas avec ce champ de ruines et d'explosifs autour de nous ! fit Trowa, la voix plus tremblante que d'habitude.

Wufei ne sut si c'était de peine ou de rage dissimulée.

Le chinois fit signe qu'il avait compris par le visio-écran et n'objecta pas, conscient de l'effort de ses compagnons pour ne pas se ruer sur la bâtisse, pour délivrer l'Américain.

Le vol de fit silencieux, même Quatre n'intervint pas. Wufei songea qu'il devait être encore plus inquiet que lui et Trowa. En effet l'empathie du blond lui permettait de sentir des choses que ni lui ni le Français, ne pouvait imaginer parfois.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne mesura ni la rapidité du vol, ni le temps qu'il mit à deviner une silhouette, courbée, devant la planque.

Quatre abandonna Sandrock là où il put, le plus rapidement possible et se précipita hors de son cockpit pour saisir la frêle silhouette dans ses bras.

Trowa le rejoignit et lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour le rassurer.

Leur leader était là, il s'en sortirait.

Wufei ouvrit la porte en pestant et jurant faisant place nette aux deux tourtereaux dont le plus grand portait Heero, évanouit, couvert de blessures et de sang.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux, perturbé par l'impression de moelleux dans son dos. Un lit…

Ainsi il avait réussit, il était revenu.

Il se remémora du mieux qu'il put ces deux derniers jours…. Après la prise de Wing en forêt il avait courut, sans s'arrêter, ignorant sa cheville douloureuse, son épaule sanglante à cause de la balle qui l'avait perforée… Il revit son ascension vers la route, les chiens à ses trousses… la lutte pour leur échapper à eux et à leurs maîtres… sa dégringolade dans un fossé avec l'un des hommes… ses journées à jeun lui pesaient… il s'était endormit, au milieu des bois, succombant à le fièvre pernicieuse qui l'avait saisit… il avait fini par atterrir ici, au chaud… chez lui, il en était persuadé.

Il se redressa lentement pour éviter un mal de tête ou autre chose toute aussi plaisante.

Un peu éblouit par la lumière qui traversait sa fenêtre, il devina son bureau et son ordinateur. Ses vêtements étaient posés au pied de son lit et quelqu'un… oui, quelqu'un le regardait.

- Heero ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête à droite et reconnu une silhouette fine et une autre appuyée sur un mur.

- Oui Quatre…murmura le Japonais

Trowa, s'approcha pour lui prendre le pouls. C'était lui qui le fixait tout à l'heure, alors…

- Tout va bien Heero, tu es chez toi, mais il va falloir nous expliquer tout, lui dit calmement le mercenaire.

- Hn… Quel jour est-on ?

- Nous sommes le 24 septembre Yui, tu tiendras le choc ?

- Merci Wufei. Oui…

- Bien, Wufei et moi allons sortir quelques minutes pour aller chercher les documents que nous avons rassemblés, entendu ? lança Trowa en se relevant.

Le silence de l'Arabe inquiéta quelque peu le Japonais, mais il acquiesça néanmoins.

La porte claqua à peine et le silence s'installa un petit moment. Pour une fois, Heero se décida à le briser.

- Quatre… où est Duo ?

- Il est… prisonnier.

Heero se massa la poitrine. Son cœur le tiraillait, il ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Sans qu'il en ai demandé plus, le blond continua :

- Nous pensions que tu étais toi aussi, aux mains de Oz. Nous avons vu ton Gundam être stoppé et prit dans la forêt, mais de toi… aucune trace. Alors nous sommes allés te chercher, mais au milieu de la mission Duo et Wufei ont entendu que tu n'était pas là bas, et ont rebroussés chemin… malheureusement Kushrénada était là… il a déclenché l'alarme et Duo est resté là bas, pour que Wufei puisse nous rejoindre. Nous t'avons découvert en rentrant.

- Duo… murmura le brun aux cheveux en bataille.

- Oui.. nous iront le sauver Heero, nous l'aimons aussi. Mais avant dis moi, sais tu ce qu'il y a sur la disquette ?

- Pourquoi dis tu ça, Quatre ?

Le blond ne releva pas et se contenta de sourire à son leader. Il n'avait pas envie de lui donner la réponse, il voulait que Heero trouve tout seul qu'il aimait Duo.

Heero baissa les yeux et sembla s'excuser. Quatre quitta son siège et s'assit près de lui, sur son lit.

- Heero… on le sauvera, mais dis moi ce que contient cette disquette.

- Alors, vous avez pu l'assembler ? !

- Oui.

- Elle contient tout le processus de construction d'une bactérie fabriquée par Oz, qu'ils comptaient utiliser contre nous. Les Mads nous ont séparés afin de tout récupérer en même temps et de ne laisser aucune chance aux scientifiques de Oz de refaire une quelconque formule.

- Et cette bactérie elle est dangereuse ? s'enquit Quatre nerveux.

- Elle décimerait la moitié de la population terrestre en deux jours.

- Oh, Allah…. !

Quatre se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas. Heero, retrouvant son aplomb lui demanda de s'asseoir.

- Cette bactérie n'est plus réalisable Quatre. J'étais chargé d'une mission supplémentaire… en plus de récolter des documents, je devais éliminer TOUS les scientifiques qui étaient au courant ou capable de remanier la formule. Plus personne ne pourra la créer désormais.

- Je croyais que c'était Duo qui avait ce genre de mission ! s'exclama Quatre

- Cette fois non, j'ai découvert le projet par hasard lors d'une visite aux Mads. Désireux d'alerter le moins de personne possible, ils m'ont confiés cette mission sans chercher à comprendre, avoua Heero.

Quatre l'attira brusquement à lui en pleurant. Heero agrippa la chemise de l'Arabe, mais se retint de pleurer. Quatre traça de grands cercles dans son dos, en lui chuchotant des choses apaisantes. Heero finit par se détacher de lui, l'air groggy.

Quatre se leva.

- Je vais dire aux autres que ce n'est plus le peine d'essayer de décoder la disquette. Repose toi un peu, nous irons chercher Duo après… à ce propos, il m'avait demandé de te donner ça, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Quatre sortit de sa poche un petit carnet de satin noir et le tendit à Heero. Ce dernier s'en saisit, sans un mot, et laissa Quatre sortir, le cœur un peu lourd.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

De l'autre côté de la porte le mercenaire et le guerrier chinois attendaient patiemment.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, dévoilant un Quatre aux yeux rougis et au sourire timide.

Il attrapa Trowa par le bras et Wufei par l'épaule pour les éloigner le chambre.

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter ! leur dit-il.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le brun et le châtain le suivirent alors de bon gré, jusqu'au salon.

Heero caressa timidement le petit calepin. Il sentait l'odeur de Duo dessus… Il en était sûr.

Il l'ouvrit finalement, hésitant et effrayé, pour la première fois, de ce qu'il allait trouver là dedans…

**« Heero… peut-être ne lira tu jamais ces mots…**

**Que mon cœur saigne à cette pensée… je prie pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard lorsque ce carnet sera entre tes mains…**

**Où que je sois, c'est toi que je vois, c'est toi que je sens… Ces notes sont une partie de moi… ressens moi comme je te ressens, comme je sens tes mains sur la couverture… comme je t'aime. »**

Heero retint son souffle mais pas son cœur… il le sentit imploser, se briser en mille morceaux et s'épandre entre les pages du carnet.

Brusquement, les larmes affluèrent le long de ses joues…

Duo l'avait fait… il venait de briser cette carapace si dure qu'il s'était forgé, son ultime défense contre ce monde, qui le faisait tant souffrir… contre les sentiments, contre lui.

Heero passa une main sur ses lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement plaintif.

Oui, c'était Duo qu'il aimait, Oui, c'était lui qui avait toujours été près de lui, qui derrière ses blagues le ramenait peu à peu à la vie… Duo était sa vie, et aujourd'hui, il était sur le point de la perdre.

Noyé dans sa douleur, Heero serra le carnet contre lui en sanglotant et en invoquant son propriétaire. Dans sa litanie, Heero ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de rouvrir le fin carnet.

L'odeur de Duo l'entoura et les larmes se répandirent sur les pages. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Heero tourna la page, sa page, et poursuivit sa lecture.

**« Ce cri n'est autre que moi,**

**Moi qui me jette dans un gouffre sans fond.**

**Un cri de papier, un cri de ruine…**

**Un rêve sans fin, que je voudrais ne plus voir,**

**Une épée faite de ton regard, plantée en mon cœur.**

**Un cri qui me lacère, qui me mord jusqu'au sang…**

**Un toi dans ce cri qui me tue.**

**Moi qui me jette dans un gouffre profond…**

**Celui de ton nom…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Epuisé, à terre, Duo serra les dents. Ces enfoirés de Ozzis le payeraient, foi de Maxwell !

Il s'adossa péniblement au mur de sa cellule.

Triste comme toute les geôles de Oz….. évidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à une chambre luxueuse mais là… elle lui semblait si froide… si limitée…

Peut-être que maintenant il savait pourquoi il vivait, pour qui…

- La vie peut elle aussi être ironique alors… pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Il se cala un peu plus contre le mur et ramassa ses genoux contre lui.

- J'aime un être qui semble froid et c'est pourtant sa froideur qui pourrait me réchauffer dans cette prison sinistre… l'amour est bien cruel !

- Mais c'est aussi l'espoir.

Duo releva brusquement la tête à ses paroles. Il n'y avait personne avec lui, il en était certain. La voix ne pouvait venir que du couloir…

Fatigué, Duo se releva néanmoins, prêt à faire face au premier individu qui oserait passer cette porte.

N'est pas Shinigami qui veut. Un claquement se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, grinçante dans ses gonds obsolètes.

Duo se rassit, ne reconnaissant pas l'allure de Zechs ou de Treize Kushrénada. Il n'allait pas s'épuiser pour un simple soldat.

- Vous perdez votre temps, je ne parlerais pas ! déclara-t-il en tournant le dos à l'entrée

- Et si je ne voulais pas parler…

Duo s'immobilisa à la seconde. Cette voix… c'était impossible… son amour allait finir par le tuer s'il continuer à le poursuivre ainsi. L'Américain ferma les yeux et souffla calmement. Serrant les poings il se décida à répondre, ne se retournant pas pour autant.

- Alors je vous ferai dégager d'ici…

Pas de réponse. Assujetti à l'idée que la voix qu'il avait entendu, avait été déformée par son subconscient, Duo alla s'allonger sur la « couchette » en bois sans un regard pour son visiteur.

Il trébucha alors sur sa route et roula en boule avec l'homme qui était entré dans le cellule précédemment et qui venait de se jeter sur lui. A bout de force, Duo se sentit plaqué au sol par une poigne solide. Dans l'incapacité de détourner les yeux, Duo plongea ses lacs améthystes dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Stupéfait, Duo entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La prise sur ses poignets se desserra et Duo put bouger, mais il ne le fit pas.

Seul son cœur semblait réagir…

- Heero… murmura-t-il

- Je t'ai connu plus prudent, Duo… lui répondit le concerné, sur le même ton.

Duo plus prisonnier de son affliction que de sa raison, nota que Heero aurait pu se lever mais qu'il n'en faisait rien… tout comme lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda le natté au bout de quelques secondes

- Je suis venu te chercher… avec les autres.

- Et Oz ?

- Ce n'est pas un obstacle… Quatre me guide depuis une tour dans le bâtiment principal tandis que Wufei et Trowa divertissent nos petits amis dehors. Nous avons été obligés de détruire Wing… il était irrécupérable. J'ai du t'emprunter Deathscythe… pour venir jusqu'ici.

Duo se crispa à cette nouvelle. Sans savoir pourquoi, il aurait voulu plus de la part de Heero… comme son explication lui paraissait maigre…

Déçu, il essaya de se relever, mais Heero ne bougea pas. Duo regarda ses poignets, puis Heero, mais celui-ci avait détourné la tête.

- Heero… je voudrais…. commença Duo mais deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, l'interrompant soudainement.

Surpris le jeune homme ne réagit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que Heero se détachait de lui.

Paniqué, nu devant celui qu'il aimait, Duo dégagea l'un de ses poignets, et passa sa main sur la nuque de Heero pour l'attirer à lui.

Inconscient, innocents, heureux, les deux pilotes oublièrent leur but premier ,depuis longtemps : la guerre pour la paix, pour se consacrer à eux… à l'autre, a celui qu'ils aimaient si fort, à en mourir ici s'il le fallait, sans la moindre hésitation.

Un grésillement se fit entendre, suivit de la voix de Quatre :

- Heero, les troupes vont pénétrer dans le bâtiment principal et auront un accès direct sur le bâtiment où vous êtes, il faut y aller.

- On arrive Quatre.

Heero éteignit le talki et regarda Duo, toujours sous lui.

Ce dernier lui saisit le menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de parler distinctement, pour mieux faire passer le message.

- Heero… ne me fais plus jamais ça… ne disparaît plus ainsi… je tiens trop à toi… j'en mourrais s'il t'arrivais quelque chose… je t'aime.

Heero depuis toujours peu bavard lui répondit en l'embrassant à nouveau.

- Duo je… je t'aime et…

Duo l'interrompit souriant.

- J'ai entendu ce que je voulais entendre… je ne t'en demande pas plus Heero.

Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois chaleureusement.

Heero l'aida à se relever et parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la sortie le plus rapidement possible, comme pour fuir un cauchemar : cette prison non seulement du corps, mais aussi du cœur.

Duo embrassa Heero avant de monter avec lui, dans Deathscythe .

Les pilotes se réunirent pour décoller, les visio-écran branchés afin de s'assurer de la sécurité de tous.

Le vol se fit sans à coups, tandis que la base de Oz explosait. L'euphorie les gagnaient déjà. Quatre engagea la conversation le premier.

- Les gars… et si on rentrait maintenant ?

Le sourire triomphant du jeune Arabe fit sourire les autres pilotes, qui éclatèrent de rire pour la plupart.

Duo, encore un peu hilare, mais au chaud près de Heero, lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Oui Quatre ! Rentrons chez nous.1)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Owari.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

1 voir le roi lion pour ceux qui aiment lool !

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ma fic ! !

Vi je sais, lol, un peu long peut être pour une one-shot !

Allez y sur les reviews ça fait tjs plaisir que se soit positif ou non

Gros kissssssuuuu à tous


	2. RAR Où tu lira tout

Hello everybody !

La dernière page de RAR est arrivée ! lool

Je tenais à répondre à ces review pour la simple et bonne raison que se sont mes amies qui m'ont soutenues pour poster cette fic, et surtout Luinil qui m'a beaucoup copilotée.

Hé oui… c'était ma toute première fic !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Luinil :** Justement je parlais de toi ! mdr ! ! Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils qui m'ont servis jusqu'au bout ! Comme tu le vois, j'ai pu refaire une « mise en page » c'est plus clair là ne ? ! arigato gosaimasu Luinil.

**Angel-of-dead :** Je ne t'oublie pas non plus ma Nezumi ! Tu as suivi tout le début de ma fic avec attention mais j'ai préféré garder le reste pour afin que t'ai la surprise ! Comme tu dis : Je fight ! mdr ! ! Gros bisous et merci.

**Crycry :** Merci Mawy ! Tu t'ai éclatée à la lire ? Ouf ! j'avais peur qu'elle soit trop longue ! mdr ! Comme tu as pu le voir par la suite, j'ai continuée à écrire et d'ailleurs je t'ai promis une fic sur Duo. Dès que j'aurais fini Blue Angel je m'y met mais j'ai aussi une fic HP sur les bras ! mdr ! ! Gros kisuuu !

**Mimi Yui :** Oui je sais, sa review ne figure pas dans la liste pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle m'a envoyée un mail ! très joli et sympathique ! Merci beaucoup parce que je sais que tu as prit pas mal de temps pour l'écrire ! Ravie que ma fic t'aie plu ! Et merci aussi pour ton avis sur « Yuki ». C'était assez intéressant ! Sans même le savoir j'avais lu pas mal de tes fics et je continue ! Un gros merci et j'espère à bientôt. Bisous.


End file.
